Somewhere in Seattle
by Black Forest Castle
Summary: A different version of Frasier. What might have happened if Niles and Daphne hadn't met the way they did...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This is my first ever fanfic!!! Please review and enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frasier or any characters on it.**

Chapter 1

Frasier was sitting in his booth, just finishing up the show for that day.

"Well, you know, Miranda, sometimes these feelings of inadequacy and inferiority can come from past experiences that haven't been dealt with. If you'll stay on the line, my producer Roz will give you the phone number of a therapist who may be able to help you... Well, that's all the time we have, Seattle. Good day and good mental health." Frasier pushed the button to end his show and took off his earphones. As he set them down on the desk, Roz came through the door, smiling. "Great show, Frasier."

Frasier smiled and stood up. "Thanks, Roz. And now… Niles and I have two tickets to tonight's opera. _La Traviata._ I've been looking forward to tonight for a long time. What are you up to tonight, Roz?"

"Tonight's Roger and my six month anniversary!" She prodded Frasier teasingly with the edge of the folder she was holding. "Come on, I told you that!"

"Oh, of course, Roz. How thoughtless of me to forget. Congratulations- I'm so happy for you two." Frasier took both Roz's hands in his.

Roz couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face. "Oh, I know, Frasier!" She laughed the deep, hearty laugh that Frasier had been hearing so often those days. Ever since Roz and Roger had begun dating seriously, she had changed so much. Frasier couldn't put his finger on exactly what the change was; it's not as though he had noticed any unhappiness in Roz before she met Roger, but now it was as if whatever had been lacking was filled up. She seemed content.

As he congratulated Roz, Frasier forced himself not to think about his own love-life. He hadn't been in a serious relationship for over a year, and his last date had been disastrous- his companion had left before dinner was even over.

Ten minutes later, Frasier was driving home in his BMW. The September rain drummed on the top of the car and the windshield wipers fought to keep up with the steady pouring of water on the glass. As always when he was driving home, thoughts that he had neglected to think about during the day washed over him. Contrary to what a lot of people thought, Frasier did not have all the answers; because he was always helping other people with their problems, his own often seemed to take a backburner.

_Where is my life going? Will I ever find the right person_, he wondered.

The woman he went out with the previous Saturday surely hadn't fit that description. Frasier had asked her out on a whim. She was a customer at Café Nervosa whom Frasier had seen there almost every day. She was attractive and seemed friendly. They had shared a few smiles over their coffee cups. So he had gathered up his courage and asked her to dinner.

Frasier had surprised her as to which restaurant they were going to. But no sooner had they walked into Le Cigar Valon then his date, Janis, had looked around and said "Oh, God. This isn't one of those posh, pretentious French places, is it?"

Frasier had been taken completely off guard.

"Well, uh," he stuttered. "Actually, this is one of my favourite restaurants. But, if you'd rather go someplace else, just let me know. We don't have to stay here." Although Frasier tried to maintain a neutral expression, he couldn't completely hide his anger.

Janis, looking around at the restaurant, said "No, this will be fine," in a voice that clearly indicated that it wouldn't be.

From that moment on, there had been a tension between them that put a damper on the evening. Frasier tried to be diplomatic; he told himself that he should still give this woman a chance and that he shouldn't get caught up on little details.

However, as the evening progressed, the situation became more and more hopeless. Over a bottle of wine and appetizers, Frasier discovered that Janis had three cats, a fact which was further confirmed by Frasier beginning to sneeze and his eyes watering. She also loved karaoke and drove a school bus for a living. But Frasier, always fair, was still hanging on to a shred of hope and wasn't going to give up just yet.

A comment over main course, however, put the last straw down. Frasier had just taken a mouthful of duck when she dropped the bomb that she thought psychiatrists and psychologists were "a bunch of quacks." Then she quickly covered her mouth and said "Oops!" Frasier screwed up his mouth and struggled to maintain calm. But his conscience wouldn't have it.

"This," he roared, "is too much!" He threw his fork down on the table. "First you insult my taste in food. Then you insult my profession! You… you have absolutely no consideration for others! Oh, and I'm sorry, but we have absolutely nothing in common!" He was breathing quickly, his face red.

"Well," said Janis haughtily. She stood up quickly and walked out of the restaurant, ignoring the napkin that she had dropped on the floor.

Frasier was fuming. As he fumbled for his credit card, twenty fellow diners around him cleared their throats awkwardly and turned back to their dinner companions.

Frasier shook his head as he reflected on that date. _Is that the way all my dates will go, _he thought. And then, the question that he dreaded fought its way into his head as always. _Was I wrong to divorce Lilith?_ _No, no, no._ He argued with himself as he thumped his hand against the steering wheel. _Don't let yourself think of that again!_

The rain was falling steadily as he pulled into his building's parking garage. He parked the car and got out into the hot air of the garage. Tonight was the opera, and he was determined to enjoy himself. He glanced at his watch- Niles was due to arrive soon.

He walked into his apartment to the loud blaring of the TV. His father, Martin Crane, was sitting in his yellow-orange recliner, leaning forward and staring intently at the screen, one hand clutching the armrest and the other halfway into a bag of pretzels. Eddie, Martin's Jack Russell Terrier, jumped guiltily off the sofa at the sound of the doorknob.

"Hi Dad," said Frasier as he put his keys down on the table by the door. Martin looked up briefly, said "Oh, hi Frasier," and turned his eyes back to the TV. Frasier smiled, shaking his head. He went over to the phone to check his messages. Only one- his set of Italian pans had finally come in at the cooking store. His mood lifted considerably with this piece of news. _And after all_, he said to himself, _there will be other women_. _Don't despair, Frasier. _

As if reading his thoughts, Eddie barked loudly from his spot next to Martin's chair. He tilted his head as he gazed unwaveringly at Frasier. Frasier jumped at the bark, and glanced, annoyed, at the dog.

Niles arrived a few minutes later, dressed impeccably in an Armani suit. "Well, Frasier, have I got news for you," he began. "Oh, by the way, did you get your opera glasses back from Mitzi Longwood? Because it would be a serious injustice to see _La Traviata_ without them."

"Yes, without a doubt! Luckily she returned them to me last week." Frasier picked up his opera glasses from the table behind the sofa. "Are you ready to go?"

"Sì, sì," Niles replied, and walked through the door singing opera.

"Hey, keep it down over there!" Martin frowned at them from the recliner.

"Bye to you to, Dad," Frasier said sarcastically as the door closed behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: I hope you enjoy this chapter! I eagerly await reviews…**

Chapter 2

"Frasier, Frasier. Take a look at this," Niles said, following Frasier onto the elevator. He pulled from his coat a copy of _Seattle's Finest_, a magazine devoted to the cream of the city's society. "Here. Page 42." He flipped the magazine open to the page and gave it eagerly to his brother.

Frasier read it out loud. "Niles Crane, prominent psychiatrist, has received extensive praise for his recent article published in the _Psychiatrists' Review_ on the subject of the origins of phobias. He will be a nominee for this year's _Innovative Analysis Award._

Oh Niles, that's wonderful! I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you. I have to say, Frasier, this is a big step for me! And, my practice has been going especially well lately. I've taken on more patients this fall than ever before."

Frasier smiled as he listened to his younger brother gush excitedly. He was truly happy for him.

The next afternoon, Frasier was on his way to the station when he stopped at a red light by a sidewalk café. He glanced out the side window of his car and did a double take when he saw Maris, Niles' wife, sitting with a very attractive man. The two were leaning close together and talking intimately.

Frasier's mind immediately began to race. _No, wait a minute. This can't be happening. Maybe they're just friends_, he thought. But when they leaned in for a kiss, no doubt was left in his mind. Shocked, he hardly knew what he was doing as he drove the rest of the way to work. He dreaded breaking the news to Niles, especially after he had been so happy the day before.

Frasier tried to concentrate during his show, but couldn't get what he had seen out of his mind. Twice he found himself at a loss for words after his caller had told him their concern; he hadn't been listening, so the advice he gave was generic and not up to his usual standards. He also addressed someone by the wrong name, as Roz frowned at him from across the glass.

After his last caller, he angrily threw his earphones on the desk, disappointed with the show.

"What's wrong with _you_? You look like you swallowed a lemon," Roz said, coming over to his booth.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just preoccupied with something, that's all." Frasier covered his face with both hands.

Now concerned, Roz asked "Anything I can help with?"

Coming slightly out of his trance, Frasier looked up at her and his face softened. "No, thanks, Roz. Just something that I have to do." He felt bad for not telling her, but out of respect to Niles he felt he couldn't.

Frasier came home to find a message from Niles on his answering machine.

"_Frasier, it's Niles. I just wanted to ask you for the number for that caterer you used for your last dinner party. I don't know where you found him, he was exquisite! Alberto, right? Anyway, I want to use him for Maris' surprise birthday party next month. I've got it all planned out, it's going to be wonderful. Thanks."_

Frasier hung his head. He tried not to imagine the look on Niles' face when he told him what he had seen. The daunting task loomed above him and he felt completely overwhelmed. "Oh, Niles," he said out loud. He felt almost physically ill, he was so upset for his brother. Slowly, Frasier picked up the receiver.

"Niles? It's Frasier." Upon hearing Niles' voice a fresh wave of grief washed over him, along with renewed anger at Maris.

"Listen, there's, uh… there's something I need to tell you."

Frasier paced back and forth waiting for Niles to arrive. Niles had wanted to hear the news over the phone, but Frasier wouldn't hear of it. This was the kind of thing that had to be said in person.

When Niles came in and saw Frasier's stricken face, he knew something was wrong. Frasier sat down on the sofa and motioned for Niles to sit with him. Niles did so without even taking off his coat.

"What's the matter, Frasier." It sounded more like a statement than a question. "Are you alright?"

Frasier agonizingly lifted his head up and looked at Niles in the eyes. He just had to come out and say it. He took a deep breath.

"Niles, Maris is cheating on you."

Niles' faced drained white. He didn't say anything. After a silence that seemed to last for hours, Niles stood up suddenly and headed for the door. Frasier jumped up after him. "Niles, wait."

Niles put his hand on the doorknob.

"Niles. Say something."

Niles slowly turned around and gave Frasier a look that would stay with him for a long time.

"Thank you, Frasier," he said quietly. And the door closed behind him.

When Martin came in from McGinty's a while later, Frasier broke the news to him too. Martin, for once, didn't tell Frasier that he should have kept his big bazoo shut; he agreed with Frasier that he had to tell him.

"Poor Niles. Oh, jeez. Is he okay?"

"Well, I hope so. He left about an hour ago." Frasier rubbed his forehead.

"You know, I always had my doubts about that Maris. If you ask me, he should've left… oh, what am I saying?" Martin paused and looked down at the floor. "I didn't know this was coming any more than he did," he said gravely.

"I know, Dad."

Niles drove home in a muted state of disbelief. His hands were white from gripping the steering wheel and he stared straight ahead. He was just driving, driving and not thinking, afraid that if his thoughts touched on the dilemma before him, he would break into a frenzied panic.

He drove into his parking garage and pulled into his space. Maris' car was there in its spot beside his. For a brief moment he saw himself slashing the tires, breaking the windows, lashing out and kicking at the shiny blue paint on the body of the car.

But he didn't, and instead slowly got out of the car, walked towards the elevator, and pushed the Up button. He went through the motions in a sort of trance. He got on to the elevator, listening to its loud hum as it climbed to his floor. The door opened and the hallway stretched before him.

As he stepped out into the hall and began walking towards the entrance to his apartment, the full realization of what was happening hit him. He panicked, and in a moment, began to hyperventilate, clutching the wall for support. The world rocked before him, and he slid down to the floor, his heaving breaths filling the silence of the empty hallway.

After a while his breathing slowed down, then turned to dry sobs that shook his body. His keys dropped from his hands onto the thick beige carpet as he sat against the wall and cried.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After a few minutes, Niles stood up. _Pull yourself together,_ he told himself. Luckily no one had come out of their apartments and seen him. He wiped his face off with the sleeve of his suit and took a deep breath, forcing himself to stay calm. He bent down and picked up his keys from the carpet, then straightened and squared his shoulders. It was now or never.

Meanwhile, Roz and Roger were sipping wine at the restaurant they had chosen for their anniversary dinner. Roz's face glowed with happiness.

She had never been happier than since she and Roger had started dating. No more did Roz come in to the studio just waiting for jokes about her love life to materialize; she came to work every day looking content and peaceful. In fact, Frasier often felt these days that he had "drawn the short end of the straw." He didn't like to admit it, but he was jealous of Roz's happiness.

"Roz," Roger began.

He was interrupted by the waiter coming with the food. Roger sat back in his chair as the waiter put the plates down on the table. He seemed slightly impatient. Roz looked at him, puzzled. The waiter withdrew and Roger leaned in again.

"Roz, there's something I need to ask you."

Roz's heart thumped in her chest. She thought she actually stopped breathing for a few seconds.

"Yes," Roz replied, her voice coming out in a hoarse whisper. She leaned forwards, hardly aware of what she was doing.

"Will you… will you marry me, Roz?"

Roz began crying and laughing at the same time. Her heart was pounding in her chest. Roger looked at her hopefully. Roz threw her head back, tears running down her face. "Yes, yes, of course, yes," she said, and leaned forward to hug Roger. Relief flooded his face as he hugged her back tightly. _I'm the happiest woman in the world,_ Roz thought.

Niles walked into his apartment, taking a deep breath. He didn't see Maris at first glance. Then, as he stood there in the foyer, he saw her come down the stairs, wearing a pale green dress and carrying her purse.

"Hello, Niles," she said indifferently. If she was surprised to see him standing by the door, she didn't show it.

Niles didn't answer. After a time that seemed like hours to him, he said gravely "Maris, I know about your affair."

Maris stopped dead, bent down from zipping up a pair of green leather boots. Then she straightened up.

"My affair?! Niles, I don't know what you're talking about," she cried indignantly. "This is-"

"Oh, give it up, Maris," Niles said bitterly. Maris stared at him. She had never heard so much raw emotion and vulnerability in his voice.

"It's not true," she continued unconvincingly. Niles shook his head.

"Frasier saw you." He said. He all of a sudden felt tired and old.

"Niles, I…" She trailed off. After a few seconds, she took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, Niles." Then she bent down and zipped up the other boot, while Niles stood watching mutely. She calmly picked up her keys from the table and walked past her husband out the door.

Frasier woke up late the next morning. As he sat down at the table with his coffee and newspaper he looked over to see Martin on all fours on the carpet, sticking his head under the reclined lazy boy.

"Dad- what are you doing?" Frasier asked with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"I can't find Eddie's toy. He must've hidden the damn thing again." Frowning, Martin pushed himself up and stood up, leaning on to the chair for support. Eddie watched him from the floor, head tilted in puzzlement.

"You're not talking about that old sock, are you? My God, the thing smelled awful. I threw it out."

"You did WHAT?" Martin exploded.

Frasier was taken aback. "Well, I'm sorry, Dad, but I'm not going to have that dirty thing lying around my living room."

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, I live here too!" Martin retorted. "Eddie loved that thing!"

"Well, I'm sorry." Frasier was becoming angry now. "I'll have to buy Eddie a new one. Or better yet, why don't I pick one up from the garbage on my way home from work!"

Martin, red-faced, began to say something back, but Frasier cut him off. "Look, I really don't need this right now, alright? I'm worried enough about Niles without you throwing this in my face too."

Martin stopped talking. He looked hard at Frasier. "Wait a minute, you're not regretting telling him." It came out more of a statement than a question.

"Of course I don't regret it." Frasier sounded tired. He sat down again, rubbing his forehead. "But I can't help feeling bad about it just the same." He shook his head, silent for a few moments, then looked at Martin, who was still standing in the living room.

"I'm sorry I threw out Eddie's sock," he said in a humble voice. "I should have asked you first."

Martin's face softened. "Oh……that's okay." He looked over at Eddie, who was lying on the carpet licking his front paws. A smile crept across Martin's face in spite of himself. "I don't think he really knows the difference.

Hey Frasier- don't worry about Niles. He'll be okay."

"Thanks Dad. I know he will."

As Maris walked out the door, Niles thought briefly that he should have made her explain herself, that he should have been more forceful. But Niles didn't feel like being angry; he only felt a dull emptiness and a weariness that seemed to take over his whole body.

After having two glasses of wine, Niles headed up to his and Maris' bedroom. His legs felt like lead as he lifted them up each step. Entering the bedroom, he immediately smelled the strong scent of the perfume that Maris usually wore. He looked over at the large four-poster bed and felt repulsed. He couldn't sleep in that bed. He took out his pyjamas from the dresser and headed for the guest room.

The next morning, Niles woke up before dawn. For a moment he didn't remember where he was. Then it all came back to him. He felt like a huge weight was sitting on his chest. Rolling on to his side, he buried his face into the pillow. He didn't feel like getting up just yet. But now that he had woken up, sleep wouldn't come again.

He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. All the sorrow he had felt the previous night had left him. Now he was filled with only a growing dread at the thought of dealing with the whole thing.

Finally Niles forced himself to get out of bed. He was much too early for work, but he decided to shower and get dressed anyway, as he wasn't going to get any more sleep. Before he opened the door to the master bedroom, he braced himself and took a deep breath.

He needn't have worried. The bed lay empty, Maris' silk nightgown lying in the same position it had been in the night before. Niles stared dumbly ahead, refusing to accept the truth of the situation although it stared him in the face.

As his eyes strayed to Maris' night table and he saw the gold watch he had bought her for her birthday the year before, he was overcome with a sudden anger. He looked around wildly and picked up the first thing he could find- a pill container of Maris' that lay on top of the dresser.

"Damn you," Niles cried hoarsely, his voice breaking. He hurled the container across the room. It hit the wall near the bed with a crack and popped open, white and blue pills flying everywhere.

Niles knew it was childish but he felt satisfied anyway as he walked into the bathroom to get ready for work.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Frasier walked into his booth that afternoon and was immediately assaulted by Roz, who flew at him like an excited bird.

"Frasier, Frasier, guess what?" She couldn't stop grinning. She didn't give him any time to answer her. "I'm getting married! Married!" She threw herself at him, hugging him tightly.

"Wha- what? You're getting married?" It took a moment for the information to sink in. "Congratulations!" he cried as he hugged her back. Roz's throaty laugh rang in his ear and he smiled. The bad mood he had been in over the last few days started to dissipate at this good news.

Roz pulled away and held out her hand, showing Frasier her engagement ring. It was a gold band lined with white diamonds, and sparkled in the light whenever she moved her hand.

"Oh, Roz, it's beautiful," said Frasier. "I'm so happy for you!" Roz, grinning, couldn't contain her excitement, and hugged Frasier again. He hugged her back, laughing.

"When's the big day?"

"It's next May. It'll be a spring wedding, just like I always wanted. And Alice will be a flower girl, and…oh, Frasier, it'll be perfect!"

Niles' day had been terrible. He had gone to work tired and with a sore back, and couldn't keep his attention on his patients. He hadn't performed as well as normal, and he felt angry and disappointed with himself.

As he walked into his apartment after work, and put his briefcase down on the floor, his eye caught a white piece of paper sitting on the coffee table. He strode over to it. It was folded in half, with _Niles_ written on the outside in Maris' writing.

He opened it hastily. There were only four words written on it, floating in the middle of the huge blank sheet of paper.

_I want a divorce._

Niles felt strangely devoid of emotion. "Well," he said, then walked to the door, picked up his briefcase, and left again.

After the show Frasier took Roz out to dinner to celebrate. He was surprised upon returning home to see Niles sitting on his sofa.

"Niles," he said, relieved. He hadn't heard anything from him since he had told him about Maris' affair.

"Hello, Frasier," said Niles. He didn't sound happy.

Frasier put his keys down on the table, hung up his coat, and then went to sit down next to Niles. "How- how are you doing?"

"Well," began Niles, I confronted Maris. She didn't deny it."

"I'm sorry, Niles," said Frasier, putting his hand on his brother's shoulder.

Niles took a deep breath. "I found this today when I got home." He pulled the note from his pocket and gave it to Frasier. Frasier read it, his face white.

"I didn't know where to go, so I came here. I don't think I can go home tonight."

"Well, you know you're more than welcome to stay here," Frasier said softly.

Niles nodded. "Thank you."

It tore Frasier's heart apart to see the look on Niles' face, and how brave he was trying to be. "Don't you think it's for the best?" He ventured. "After all, your marriage with Maris was never… a happy one." He paused. "You know how badly she treated you."

Niles seemed to come out of a spell. He turned to Frasier and looked at him thoughtfully. "You know, I think you're right." He shook his head. "There's six years of my life I'll never get back."

Frasier nodded. "I know…. That's a long time to be unhappy."

The two were silent for a minute. Then Niles spoke. "You know, I think I will go home tonight."

"Are you sure?" Frasier asked.

"Yes." Niles said. "I need to deal with this."

Frasier refrained from telling Niles the news about Roz's engagement just yet, for obvious reasons.

Late the next morning, Martin was getting ready for his physical therapy. He was just about to head out the door (every day he went to his physical therapist, who lived just one floor down in the Eliot Bay Towers) when the doorbell rang. Eddie ran barking out of the hallway. A bit startled, Martin opened the door. It was Niles. He was carrying a large overnight bag.

"Oh, hi, Niles," Martin said. He moved aside and Niles came in.

"Hi, Dad."

"How are you?"

"You know, oddly enough, I'm not bad." Niles looked slightly out of breath but not especially unhappy or depressed.

Frasier came out of the kitchen holding a cup of coffee. "Oh, Niles—how did it go last night?"

Niles put down the bag and sat down on the sofa. "Well, we're getting a divorce."

"Oh, I'm sorry, son," Martin said.

"No, it's okay. Really. Like Frasier said last night, it's for the best. Last night I got home and she wasn't there. Then she came back this morning and we had a big fight about the whole thing. She confessed everything. Then, incidentally, she kicked me out." Niles gestured to the overnight bag sitting on the floor. "So, I was wondering if I could stay here for a few days until I find something else and move my things out."

Frasier and Martin both spoke at once.

"Of course you can."

"Sure, of course, Niles."

"Thanks," said Niles.

"Well, I have to go or I'll be late. I'll see you boys later." Frasier and Niles said bye and Martin headed out the door.

"You're really going to be okay?" Frasier asked.

"Yes. I mean, it's definitely a shock, but I'll be fine." He paused. "God, Frasier, how did I not see this before?"

"See what?"

"How unhappy I was. The way Maris treated me. The…the state of our marriage." He looked up at Frasier, who was still standing with his cup of coffee.

"They say that love is blind," Frasier said simply.

Niles shook his head, as if just realizing what he was about to say. "But you know, I don't-" He paused, reluctant to speak. "I don't know if I ever really loved her." He looked up at Frasier. "Or if she ever loved me."

Frasier looked at him thoughtfully. "Well, then, be thankful that you've got your life back."


End file.
